Cosmic Dream
by AlphaHunter101
Summary: Fan-fiction about possible choices for Finn, Not great at this sorry. Will update soon.
1. The Gift

Chapter 1

"Gunter, bring me my globe of sight!" _…Ice kingdom…_

Ice king was lazing about before heading to Finn's 16th B-day bash and forgot to get him a present, deciding to give him a broken piece of ice cursed by the magic man instead. Several penguins waddled to their master carrying what he had asked before waving him off to the party and breaking several jars placed neatly on the shelves.

"It's Party time! Whoa!" _…Tree fort…_

A small collective of Finn's friends had joined the celebratory bash, planed by Jake, including the likes of LSP, Chad, The duke and Duchess of Nuts, Lady Rainicorn, Tree Trunks and many banana guards, although Finn himself was hiding away from most of the visitors in order to talk to some of his closest friends.

"No way Weenie! I'm not missing this for the world" A simple if not necessary part of Finn's conversations include Marceline Abadeer's quirky and impressive outlook on life… or un-life. "She's got a point Finn, it's not just children who get clowns booked for a party, I've even heard Bonnibelle does too!" Ángel de la muerte, or Alpha as he was known to most, was not an individual known to keep his opinions to himself, often clashing with the Candy kingdom's ruler and humouring Marceline, Scarlet and Finn. "Clever coming from an Unsterblich Dusche like yourself" Almost no one could understand what Bonnibelle Bubblegum would say sometimes due to her eccentric tendencies but still she was respected by her people and her friends all the same. "You do know only Alpha knows what you're saying right? Now please can you let Finn say his wish, O.K?" Scarlet was the current ruler of the Fire kingdom (a place governed by truth), a strong individual of living fire and Finn's previous girlfriend. "Well I really just want to chill and have a decent night without any surprises and hijinks..." before he could finish his sentence Finn was interrupted by Ice king dropping off his last minute gift.

"Hey there Finn, CATCH!"


	2. Dream Of Flinn

Chapter 2

**AlphaHunter101: Sorry for not adding a disclaimer last time, I don't own adventure time or any of the characters and this is just a fan-fiction I dreamed up**

"What the F…" _…Fire kingdom…_

'_Wait, where am I?' Finn awoke in a largely lit room with velvet curtains and marble wall holding a single mirror above the door. After calming down Finn investigated his surroundings; A king size bed set, Two gold crowns and 15 pictures of himself and Scarlet on matching thrones. 'Getting weird now, O.K calm down there's probably a reasonable explanation for…'_

_What next met Finns gaze was the sole mirror in the room, displaying a shirtless, extraordinary long locked and impressively built 19 year old where Finn would normally be. Finn had only just noticed the fact that something strange had happened to him. The crowns, the pictures and where he was began to dawn on him._

"_Oh, you're up early 'Flame king', and here I would have thought you'd need some rest after last night" There was no doubt in Finns mind whose voice he had just herd "Scarlet, what was I doing in your bed?" Turning around, Finn noticed how different his friend had become, instead of a slightly rounded teen with a cute face there was a tall, elegantly dressed queen with mesmerizingly beautiful features. "You look 'HOT' Scarlet" Although it was the only reaction he could say, Finn help but feel like it was an understatement "You're not too bad yourself, now come here!" The next thing Finn knew Scarlet was passionately locking lips with him. Finn's thoughts were all over the place, 'Why is she doing this, Why does this feel so natural and Why is my face not melting?' Scarlet's tongue continuously begged for entry only being granted when Finn realised what exactly was going on._

_After 5 seemingly endless minuets they both broke the kiss and sat on the bed "I managed to reschedule our appointments for today and cinnamon bun is looking after the royal matters, meaning we get to spend your birthday together" From what Finn had managed to piece together that he was married to Scarlet and was the new Flame king. Scarlet slid her hand into a nearby dresser and passed Finn a box wrapped in orange paper "This took a lot of time to make so I hope you appreciate it 'King Finn', I'm just joking, go on open it" Inside was a locket with the inscription 'Flinn' and a picture of Scarlet and Finn. "I love you Finn, Remember that!"_

_Finn then fell asleep in the arms of Scarlet._

**AlphaHunter101: Hope you enjoyed the chapter because I enjoyed writing it. P.S the next chapter is Fubblegum**


End file.
